the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina
Karina is a former Animalian student and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Alaskan grey wolf and though she is Slavic she does speak Russian and English but she often has a slight American dialect but it isn't a very solid one like Luiz's is who has an English accent though he is Brazilian. Compared to Aishat she is more immaculate because she is not in the police but she is involved with Flight 103, during her service with the A.M.S she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt, black tights and black slip on shoes whilst as a flight attendant on Flight 103 she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a white, black and red striped scarf, a blue jacket, standard coloured tights, black leather gloves and high heels. Personality Though she is rather immaculate Karina ensures enemies and P.O.W's shall not go out without being humiliated and though she sees executions as suitable she finds burning as too barbaric. She is also an organizer in a humiliation technique practiced by the A.M.S called dance mobs which usually involve a victim usually female but often male often being stripped and being danced around and being humiliated and laughed at by participants, she says this is meant to be a great blow to their honour and for a lot of P.O.W's it is, however she often prefers to use traditional tactics which involve stripping females to the waist, depriving them of their shoes if they wear any and tying them up. She also loves humiliations participating in a great deal of them but she also shows great respect for the Junta children and a surprising amount for the Junta babies, but she can be slightly favoritistic showing a great amount of respect in particular for Slavic children but she also shows respect to other children not of Slavic ethnicity. Karina is also greatly respectful to allies in the A.P.F and the N.P.P and is just as fiercely protective of Aishat, Tabarik, Hedy and Ashura as they are of her. It is also known that she herself is an organizer in the System and like many others is unaccepting of defeat. Role Karina serves under the A.M.S as one of it's most active members until it's proscription as a terrorist group by the Animalian Junta however she does not see why it is proscribed as a terrorist group and also says "If we are freedom fighters lock us up" in defiance. There are originally calls for the participants in Animalia flight 103 to be executed but there are pleas for clemency and the executions never happen leading Karina to spend the rest of the Junta years behind bars at Bronzeley subjected to continuous humiliation until her release from prison. Following the release of the A.M.S from prison it is re-established and rehabilitated by the government and later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their efforts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes